Half Moon Bay
by Lauren Domo
Summary: Bree never believed in magic, mythology, or just anything like that. It had to be fake, right? Bree's theory is about to be tested when she and her two friends, Emma and Blaire, go on a vacation to California and visit Half Moon Bay, where they find necklaces. This is a story about a girl named Bree who has to keep the biggest secret of her life: she's a mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

Bree never believed in magic. She has always said it was just silly. Sadly, she believed that everything in life was going to be the same for everyone. You're born, you go to school, you graduate, you get a job, you retire, and eventually you die. She had the understanding it went that way for everyone... Well, at least until something happened that didn't possibly have a reasonable scientific explanation.

It all started on the last day of school. Bree was too excited for the school year to end. She finally wouldn't have to worry about teachers, homework, and, ugh, Marisol.

Marisol had dark brown hair that was very curly and usually in a ponytail, except for special occasions, when she would straighten it and leave it down. She also had brown eyes, very large front teeth, was tall, and very skinny. Bree has always hated Marisol with a burning passion. She was the 'class hottie' as most of the guys would put it. It's not the fact that Marisol is popular with the guys, but the fact that she encourages all the attention. She always played dumb and flirted with every guy. But anyways, back to the last day of school.

"Just two more minutes until we are out of here for a whole summer!" Bree started saying to one of her best friends, Emma, because the class was alouded to talk for the last 10 minutes of the school day.

Emma has already been best friends with Bree since first grade. Now, they're in seventh grade, about to be in eighth. You would think that being friends for 7 years would make them joined to the hips, but that isn't true. They sometimes just get frustrated with each other, but don't say anything about it to the other. Bree is usually the one to try to make them best friends again. Look-wise, Emma had dirty blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, blue eyes, and freckles. She wasn't exactly skinny, but Bree wouldn't call her fat. She was about an inch shorter than Bree, meaning she was actually very small. She had braces, which she had just gotten last year. As for Bree, she had brown hair, which went down to her chest, and green eyes. She was a little bit skinnier than Emma.

"I know, I want out of here so badly," Emma said, glaring at Marisol flirting with another guy, as usual. "Ugh, that bitch." I especially can't wait to get away from her." Bree felt the exact same. They looked over to the girl sitting at the desk next to Marisol, laying her head on the desk. When she noticed Bree and Emma looking at her, she quickly mouthed, "HELP ME!"

That was Blaire. She had brown eyes and was one of the tallest people in the class, which means she was a whole lot taller than Bree and Emma. Her skin, unlike Bree's and Emma's, was darker. Her hair was brown, with blonde-ish tips at the end, because she dip-dyed it at the beginning of the school year. Today, it was in a side braid.

She was actually pretty nice once you got on her good side. Every one and a while, she would beg for attention, but not as bad as Marisol. She was friends with Marisol during sixth grade, but they got into a fight in the beginning of the year in seventh grade and eventually became friends with Bree and Emma.

"Sorry," Bree mouthed to Blaire before continuing to talk to Emma, "I feel so bad that she has to sit right next to the devil." This made Emma laugh. They eventually just kept talking until the whole class was finally dismissed.

"Thank God that's over!" Blaire said to Bree and Emma as she caught up with them. "Well, at least you can get better seats next year." Emma said.

When Emma's mom's car was in sight, the girls ran to it, almost racing and knocking down a teacher. "Sorry, Mrs. Ryan!" Bree yelled to her history teacher. "Eh, I wasn't on her good side anyways." Blaire said as they all reached the car.

Bree, Emma, and Blaire all had something in common: careless parents. Because of that, the girls were usually at Emma's house. But about a week ago, Bree and Blaire begged both their parents to let them go to California with Emma for three days since Emma is only going with her parents and she is going to be left alone a lot. With Bree and Blaire there, it would seem like more of a vacation.

The girls were so excited once they were on the plane to Califonia. They were talking about all the things they wanted to do there and Emma made a list. Once in the hotel, the girls got ready to go and do a few of the things on their list.

After about ten minutes, Emma's mom said that she and Emma's dad were going to be gone for a while to a party for one of their friends. Emma's parents were always gone, but she didn't mind because her friends were there.

"What do you wanna do first?" Emma said after her parents left. "I don't know." Bree said. "Umm," Blaire said as she started thinking, "Should we go to Half Moon Bay for a swim, like we wrote for number five on the list?" "Sure." Bree and Emma said in unison.

After they put on their swim suits, they left to go to the nearby bay. Once there, they just sat there for a while. "It's finally summer." Bree said. "I know, the school year didn't go by fast enough." Blaire said.

They kept talking for a while until they finally decided to start swimming. They also wore some goggles because they like to look underwater and wave to each other. They swam for about five minutes until Bree realized something.

"Where's Emma?" She said. "Oh," Blaire said, looking around, "I don't know."

* * *

**Bum, bum, buuum. Okay, it's probably kinda boring and confusing, but it will get better in the next chapter when something *hehehehe* happens. If you already understand what this story is about then you probably know. Also, please tell me what you think should happen and what you think of the story so far and if I should write more or write less. Oh ya, I forgot to add that I was trying to think of a title and then I thought of mermaid bay, which made me think of a song by a band I like (Train) and the song was called 'Half Moon Bay'. I looked up Half Moon Bay and found out it was an actual place (XD I'm such a loser for not knowing that), which I should have guessed because they base a lot of their songs off of places in California. Anyways, I was planning it to be that the girls go to a pier that is close to Emma's house, but after I thought of the title I knew I wanted them to go to Half Moon Bay, but I didn't want to make them live in California because I'm not really familiar with everything there, so I just let them go on vacation. So, uhh... I'm pretty akward when it comes to closings so... bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They kept searching until they eventually found Emma swimming toward them.

"Where were you? You almost gave us a heart attack! We thought you drowned!" Blaire said. "Shut up and look what I found!" Emma said with a huge smile, holding up three different colored had charm-like things on them that were all shaped like clams, but inside had a pearl. One pearl was blue, the next one was white, and the other one was red. Before anyone else could talk, Enma shouted, "I call the blue one!" since blue was her favorite color. "Fine, but I get the red one." Bree said. "Why do I have to have the white one?" Blaire said. "You didn't call for anything else." Emma said handing both of them their necklaces, then putting on her own. "Fine." Blaire said, but not very upset because she still liked it.

"Where'd you find these anyways?" Bree asked. "When I was underwater, I saw something really shiney, so I just wanted to see what it was. It was a lot farther than I thought. Anyways, when I finally saw them, I looked to see if there was anyone that might have dropped it, and in the distance I thought I saw... Well nevermind, it's crazy." Emma said, looking like she was regreting mentioning the last thing." "What was it?" Bree asked. "Really, it wasn't important." Emma said. "Okaaay." Blaire sang.

It was getting late so the girls decided to get back to the hotel. On the way, they kept talking about their new, beutiful, necklaces. When they got to the hotel, they ate dinner, then went to sleep.

Since the beds were small and there were only two, Bree had to sleep on the floor because Blaire and Emma called dibs on the beds.

Bree was the last one to fall asleep. Something just seemed strange to her. 'No,' she thought, 'I'm just being stupid. Like anything out of the ordinary would happen. And even if it was possible, it wouldn't happen to me, out of all people.'

When she finally managed to doze off, she started having a strange dream. All she saw was water. It wasn't like a cup of water, but it seemed like she was under water. It looked like what she saw when she went underwater while swimming with her friends, except there was no fish, seaweed, or anything else you would see in an ocean. A little while later the dream changed a bit. The once still water started to make a swirling motion. After that, there were bubbles, and lots of them, as if something was boiling. Finally, she started to see the water turning white, like it was freezing. Then, the water turned back to normal, and this time it stayed that way.

When Bree finally woke up, she saw she was still on the floor in the hotel room. She actually had a strange feeling she was going to wake up underwater after that crazy dream. It felt real. She felt her skin and hair, but they were completely dry. She layed back down and stared at the ceiling until Blarie woke up. About two minutes later, Emma woke up.

The girls all went into the lobby in their pajamas to get some waffles. Earlier,Emma found a note from her parents in the bathroom that said that they checked back at the hotel for a few hours while they were sleeping to make sure everything was alright. They said that they were going to be at another friend's party for about a day. 'Oh well.' Emma thought.

Bree thought about mentioning her dream, but held the urge back. They'll think she's crazy! Bree did notice that both Emma and Blaire looked like they had something they wanted to say, but kept quiet. They were all eating in silence, which is strange because they always talk. Bree knew she had to start a conversation, it was just akward.

"Soo..." she said, not really thinking about what she was saying, "I had the weirdest dream." As soon as she said that she knew she shouldn't have. Both Emma and Blaire gave her strange looks. Bree didn't say it on purpose, it just slipped out.

"Really?" Blaire said after a long period of silence, "Me, too."

"So did I," Emma said, starting to sound scared. "This is freaky. What were your dreams about?"

"Well it wasn't really about anything," Bree started, "it was more like what was happening. I felt like I was underwater and then the water started swirling, then bubbling, then freezing. It was really weird." As Bree said it, she remembered it as clear as any actual memory.

Now the looks that Emma and Blaire were giving Bree weren't just strange, they looked scared and confused. Bree could guess what they were about to say.

"I had the same exact dream," Emma said.

"Me, too," Blaire said, now really freaked out.

"Well maybe there's just some explanation behind that. It couldn't be a coincidence, but maybe it's because we were in the same room and our heads were kinda close to each other. Maybe it was something that had to do with our brains and all that sciency stuff." Bree said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"No, I don't think that has anything to do with it." Emma said. "Do you think these necklaces had anything to do with this?"

"No," Bree said, "That's just stupid. What, are you saying that these necklaces are magical or something? Come on, we all know it's not possible."

Bree caught Blaire concentrating on the calender on the wall that was next to the table they were at.

"You all right there, Blaire?" Bree asked, trying to see what Blaire was looking at. She guessed it was the picture of the dog at the top. Blaire gets distracted really easily.

"The calender says yesterday was a half moon." Blaire said, taking a pause to make sure she read it right. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that we found necklaces that gave us strange dreams at HALF MOON Bay during a HALF MOON?"

"Like I said," Bree said, "the only thing that backs that theory up is magic, which, like I said, we all know is not possible. Anyways, we shouldn't be so freaked out, it was only a dream."

They all decided to stop talking about that. They only took a few bites of their food, but didn't drink any water. They weren't hungry or thirsty. How could they be? They all had a strange dream at the same time, which is really freaky.

When they got in the room Blaire said she needed to go to the bathroom. When she was done she started to wash her hands. After about ten seconds, she was reaching to turn off the water and suddenly lost all control of her legs. She fell backwards and luckily caught herself with her hands. What she saw next made her rub her eyes. Then again. Then she blinked very fast. Then she pinched herself. What she saw was still there. It wasn't a dream. She saw a white tail where her legs should have been. She was a mermaid.

**Yay! I finally put out another chapter thanks to LUVITas1word! She sent me a really encouraging message that made me want to release this. She can't understand how important and encouraging that is since I hope to be an author in the future. I already had this chapter finished a long time ago, but I didn't think I was going to release it after I thought I was going to quit the series. Hmm... I feel like after every chapter I should ask you a question so... leave a review telling me who your favorite character is so far and why. I'll be back soon (I might even release the next chapter today since I'm pretty sure I have it finished.) So... BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Blaire did everything she could to try to wake herself up. "This is a dream, this is a dream." she kept repeating to herself quietly. When did this happen? "I can't tell anyone about this," she thought to herself, "even Emma and Bree. Wait, what if the dream was saying something? They both had that dream. What if Emma and Bree are mermaids, too?"

Blaire decided to find out. She walked out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long, did you fall in the toilet?" Emma said with a smirk.

"Haha," Blaire said, trying not to sound nervous, "Anyways, do you guys wanna go back to Half Moon Bay one more time?"

"Sure," Bree said, "maybe we can find "magical necklaces" again." she said, almost making fun of what Emma and Blaire said earlier.

"Well I'm up for more swimming, so sure." Emma said.

They got changed in their bathing suits and then walked to the bay. This time, instead of talking, Emma and Bree decided to just jump in. After they did, Blaire just watched them.

"You coming in?" Bree said.

"In a few seconds." Blaire said, waiting for the end of the ten seconds.

Four, three, two, one...

The water around Emma and Blaire swirled around a little bit, and then got more clear, showing their tails.

When Bree saw it she almost screamed. The same reaction came from Emma. Blaire jumped in to reveal ten seconds later that she was a mermaid, too.

Bree looked around in panic. "We should really swim farther away, in case someone sees us."

When they finally got farther away they looked at their tails. Bree's was red and Emma's was blue, just like the color of the pearls in their necklaces.

Bree started pinching and slapping herself.

"Yep," she thought, "this is a dream. I'm dreaming. WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

Nothing happened. Emma was just staring at her tail. Maybe she thought that she was imagining it and it might go away at any time.

Bree finally started to think of something else.

"How are we supposed to get out of here without anyone seeing us?"

"Oh," Blaire said.

"We can try to swim farther and see if there is anywhere that there are no people at all," Emma said.

"Just one problem," Bree said, " We aren't even sure if there's anywhere close to here so we might get lost. We could be back home once we find a place for all we know."

"We can just go straight and if we start to feel like we won't be able to swim, we can start to go back."

"Fine," Bree said, "but don't say I didn't tell you."

The girls started to go straight. After about ten minutes, they decided that Emma will continue to go straight, Bree will go left, and Blaire will go right. They also discovered that with the tails comes the ability to swim super fast. It's at least five times the speed of an olymipic swimmer.

"Ugh," Bree thought, "I'm getting nowhere. Should I turn back now and try to find someone?"

Then she saw something. She squinted and saw what looked like lots of big rocks.

"Close enough," she thought.

She turned back to tell the others.

"Shit," she remembered, "we left our towels and other stuff at the pier. Also, I should really stop cussing, it's a bad habit. Thank God I didn't bring my phone. Hopefully no one takes anything, though."

She looked at her necklace. At least she kept this with her. She tried holding it to get a better look at it. It was prettier under water. All of a sudden, she heard a soft, but annoying screeching. She immediatly let go.

"Wait," she thought, "does that mean anything? I think I've held it before, but it hasn't done that."

She swam farther and farther then held the necklace. The screeching was even louder now.

"Ow! Son of a -" she started to say.

This had to mean something. She swam and swam, holding her necklace every once and a while, only to hear a louder screech. She finally saw something. It was a small figure. She held the necklace again, this time the sound was unbearable. She let go, but now the screeching didn't stop. She swam closer and closer to the figure, trying to ignore the sound, which was getting louder and louder. She finally could make out the face. It was Blaire.

"Hey Blaire!" Bree screamed as loud as she could underwater.

Blaire looked over and saw her. She looked like she was lost, too.

They swam to each other.

"Finally!" Blaire said, "I've been trying to find someone. Where's Emma?"

"Same," Bree said, "and I'm not sure where Emma is. Also the weirdest thing happened. I felt my necklace and out of nowhere was this really annoying screeching and it was getting louder and louder and I was getting closer to you. When I was really close, it wouldn't even stop. It eventually did when we got above the water, though. Can you go underwater and hold your necklace to see if it's doing the same?"

"Fine," Blaire said, "but I blame you for any hearing damage."

She went underwater and held her necklace. When she got back up from the water she told Bree, "I didn't hear a screeching, but I did feel an urge pulling me to go that way," she said, pointing to the general direction to where they last saw Emma swim.

"I think I know how we can find Emma."

They swam toward where they last saw Emma swim. Just like what happened, the screeching got increasingly louder and louder as they kept swimming.

"I have a feeling we should turn west." Blaire said.

"Yeah," Bree said, "I thought the sound was getting a little bit quieter."

"Do you know what's strange?" Blaire asked Bree five minutes later.

"Being mermaid-fish-things?" Bree responded.

"No," Blaire said, laughing a little bit at Bree's responce, "We keep loosing Emma."

"Yeah, we should probably stop doing that." Bree responded.

So after that Blaire and Bree just kept swimming, not sure when they were going to find Emma. Hopefully they will find her soon.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 3! That's all I have written right now, which means now I actually have to work :( Haha, just kidding because writting is so frikin fun! I'm also working on a story based on the Slender Man myth. I'm really proud of it, but should I release it because then what would I say it's a fanfiction of? I'll probably just improvize when it comes to that point. I'm soo happy I'm back to writting this. I have so many ideas and twists for it. So I decided to let you guys know you can follow me on Instagram and Twitter (even though I only use my Twitter to follow my favorite YouTubers, but if I get enough followers I'll use it.) My Instagram is lauren_domo (I'll let you guys know if I ever change my Instagram username.) and my Twitter is laurenisatuber and the reasoning behind my username is because I have a YouTube account, which you can subscribe to me, flowergirlsrock1999 ;). So ya... I just realized how much that makes me sound like a social media freak, haha. I should probably try to end it here so tell me: What are some things you would like to see Bree, Blaire, and Emma do in future chapters? I'll see you next chapter, BYE! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After an hour of searching, Bree and Blaire felt like giving up. What's the point of searching for something you're not going to find? Maybe she found a place where there were no people, but she couldn't find Blaire and Bree so she went to the hotel.

But they couldn't just leave Emma there if she was lost. Bree knew that. They had to find her. What would they tell her parents, "Sorry, we lost your daughter because we were trying to find a place somewhere no one would be so we could get out pf Half Moon Bay without anyone knowing we're mermaids."

While Bree was in her train of thought, Blaire said, "This is my fault."

Bree was shocked but also confused. "How's it your fault?"

Blaire sighed and said, "If I wouldn't have asked you guys to come here then Emma wouldn't have gotten lost."

"Seriously, don't blame yourself. How could you know this was going to happen?"

"Thanks, but I still feel bad."

They both swam in silence for about 20 minutes. Bree decided to hold her necklace to see if there was any sign of Emma being around. She heard a small noise.

"Blaire! I think we're close to finding Emma! Grab your necklace!"

Blaire did what Bree said. Then she said, "Let's go Southwest."

So they did for about 10 minutes until Blaire said that they should go more west. The sound in Bree's head became increasingly louder and louder until it became unbearable again.

"Okay, we're super close now." Bree said.

"Yep, I can feel it. I just wish Emma knew to grab her necklace so she would try to find us while we try to find her. It would make it so much faster." Blaire said. She was breathing heavily from so much swimming.

"Well we should keep going. The sound is decreasing."

They kept going, turning a bit of a different direction every five minutes. 'Why can't Emma just stay in one place?' Bree thought.

After 10 minutes they finally saw a figure. "It's her!" Blaire said.

"It's about time!" Bree said. So they kept swimming toward her until they finally reached her.

"Where have you been?" Blaire almost screamed at Emma.

"Yeah, we were look literally everywhere for you!" Bree said.

"Well... I-I was just... Let's just go and I'll tell you everything at the hotel," Emma stuttered.

Bree and Blaire looked at each other. This couldn't be good. The girls decided to stick together to find a place where there weren't many people, which wouldn't be hard to do now that it was getting late.

After finding somewhere where there was no one, they crawled on land and waited for their tails to dry. It seemed like forever, but they disappeared eventually and were replaced with their legs. They walked to where the pier was and their stuff was suprisingly still there. They grabbed it and went to the hotel. They all sat down on the floor so Emma could tell them what had happened. This was going to be... eventful.

* * *

**Okay, so first of all, sorry for making this chapter soo short! I have another chapter written so maybe I'll release it now to make up for it... but then I wouldn't have as much work done ahead as I would like it... Ah, screw it. I'll probably release it right afterwards just because. It wouldn't leave the end of this as a cliffhanger like I hoped, but I don't know about you, but when I read stories and there's a cliffhanger I get pretty pissed off so I guess it would be better if I didn't leave a cliffhanger. But now that I think of it, I think my next chapter has a cliffhanger, too. Oops. Oh well, I'll try to release chapters as much as possible so it doesn't matter. Right now I'm listening to a playlist of jacksfilm's songs. If you don't know who jacksfilms is then... ARE YOU CRAZY?! He's an awesome YouTuber who also plays Intern 2 in MyMusic. Anyways, I should probably stop typing or this will be longer than the actual story. I'll release chapter 5 right after this so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"So..." Emma started after taking a deep breath, "I was swimming around, looking for you guys and I took a small break. Then this thing just grabbed my tail and I was trying all I could to escape, but before I knew it I blacked out. I remember that the thing that grabbed me might have been a human like thing, because it felt like I was grabbed by a hand. You don't think it could have been another mermaid, do you? I mean, are there any other creatures similar to mermaids that are evil?"

"Just a sec." Blaire said, pulling out her phone. Of coarse she would turn to her phone for answers. "Oh, here's something! Ok it says that mermaids are supposed to be kind and bla bla bla depending on how they were raised bla bla bla ooh! Here: 'But there is a kind of mermaid that is sing sailors to their death-a tragic ending.' Wow, that's pretty harsh."

"Well what else did you see before you blacked out?"

"Nothing really important," Emma said, "but if it was a siren then I THINK I saw the tail. I don't know, but if I did then it was black. It could have been the black I saw when I passed out."

"Well, let's try to forget about this," Blaire said, "We sound so depressed. How about we do something else that was on our list of things to do in California?"

"OKAY!" Bree said excited. She really did need something fun to get her mind off of all the recent events.

The girls looked over their bucket list, but they found out it was harder to pick than they thought.

"How about number 7: Visit Mainstreet, Half Moon Bay?" Bree suggested.

"No," Blaire said, "It sounds too crowded. Being in a crowd is the last thing I feel like doing."

"What about number 14: go golfing?" Emma said.

"Ew, golfing is so boring!" Bree said, "Why did we even put that on the list?"

"I dunno." Blaire said.

The girls kept suggesting different places until Emma said, "What about number 23: Go horseback riding?"

Blaire and Bree looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure," Blaire said, "I love horsies!"

So the girls left the hotel and left a note to Emma's parents, even though they most likely weren't going to be back to the hotel, anyways.

When they got there, they went into the building, which kind of looked like a common farm. On the inside it was pretty empty, except for the front desk and all of the pictures on the wall of the guests on the horses. The walls were dark red and the floor was concrete, but covered with hay. It was small in there, unlike the building from the outside, which looked pretty large.

The girls reached the front desk, where they saw a man who had a medium sized, shaggy beard, a cowboy hat, and clothes like te ones you would see cowboys wearing in movies. At his desk there were pictures of him and some other people, who must have been the other staff, with some of the horses.

"Howdy," the man began, looking a little bit confused because the three girls were there without any adults, "What can I do for ya'll?" His voice was a bit southern, and it was kind of deep.

"We're here for a Half Moon Bay tour on the horses." Emma responded.

"Do ya'll have an adult with ya?" the man asked.

The girls looked at each other. "Um," Emma began saying akwardly, "no."

The man sighed and thought for a couple of seconds until he said, "Well, I don't know of any rules against it so I'll let it slide just this time."

The girls were relieved and Emma replied, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," the man said, "The tour will be $50 per person."

The girls handed the man their money. Too bad that it was all the vacation money they had left, except for Emma, who took a hundred dollars from her dad's wallet. She didn't care if she got grounded, her dad probably wouldn't notice the missing money, anyways since he only used his credit card to buy things.

When the man led the girls outside, there were about 15 horses.

"Choose the ones you'll like." the man told them after unlocking the gate that led to a room where the horses were kept. The room was pretty large, and it looked like all the horses were well taken care of. The hard part was choosing which horse they wanted.

After about five minutes the girls chose their horses. Emma chose a dark brown Arabian horse, Blaire chose a brown Hanoverian horse, and Bree chose a white horse with brown spots that was a Missouri Fox Trotter.

It took Blaire forever because she went to each horse individualy and just stood there and studied them. Before they got outside again and on their horses, Blaire leaned over to Bree and Emma and whispered, "I have to tell you sonething when we get to the hotel!" She had a huge smile on her face. What was it that was so exciting?

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5! I just realized I forgot to ask a question in the last chapter so I'll ask you 2 questions! 1st: Who's your favorite YouTuber? 2nd: What's your favorite song at the moment? For me, I like smosh the best, but jacksfilms is catching up. You can see all my favorite YouTubers on my profile... unless I changed it. Hopefully not. And second, "The Fault is in Our Stars" by Meghan Tonjes, "Fire" by Sleeping with Sirens, or "With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear" by Sleeping with Sirens. Yeah, my favorite song always changes depending on my mood. Please tell me what you would want to see in the chapters to come and I'll see you next time! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The girls rode their horses for about two hours. They toured the trail and the beach. Luckily the horses didn't get close enough to the water to where the horses would splash water on them. The sights that they saw where really beautiful. It really was like they were getting a tour of all of Half Moon Bay. Blaire just kept looking at her horse and smilling.

When they were done riding the horses they got to bring them into the stable. Blaire got off and pet her horse. Wow, Bree knew she liked horses, but it was almost like that horse was a pet that Blaire had forever.

The girls thanked the man once again and left to go to the hotel.

They kept talking about their favorite part. On their way to the hotel, Emma spotted a Starbucks.

"Wanna go there? My treat!" She said holding up the remaining money she had.

Blaire and Bree agreed to go since it ws getting late and they needed something to give them some energy.

When they were there they ordered their drinks and also got some snacks. Blaire got a vanilla spice latte with extra sugar and a cheesecake brownie, Emma got a white chocolate mocha and a slice of iced lemon pound cake, and Bree got a vanilla latte with extra vanilla and sugar, along with a slice of cinnamon swirl coffee cake. They decided to take everything to go so they could just stay in the hotel for the rest of the day.

When they arrived at the hotel they sat down on the floor and let Blaire begin to tell her story.

"Okay," she began, taking a deep breath and smilling, "I can talk to animals!"

Bree and Emma almost laughed at her. Emma reached to put her hand on Blaire's forehead and said, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Shut up, and I'm just fine! I'm serious! When we were in the stable I was just looking at a horse, when I started to hear talking. I thought I was going crazy at first, too, but then I responded in my head and I tried it on all of the horses. That's how I picked my horse; she seemed so sweet."

"Okay, we're going to the hospital, you're going crazy." Bree said, now laughing at Blaire.

"Stop it!" Blaire exlaimed, "I'm not crazy! Think about it: we're mermaids so who said being a mermaid doesn't come with having powers?"

She had a point there. Bree thought about it. Sure, it was crazy but so was being a mermaid.

"So do you think Emma and I could do that, too?" Bree asked. Blaire looked relieved that Bree believed her.

"Maybe," Blaire said, "but how are we gonna find out?"

"IDEA!" Bree said excitedly,

After a moment of silence and a large grin from Bree, Emma finally spoke up. "Well, can you tell us what it is?" she said slowly, as if speaking to a five year old.

"Oh yeah," Bree said, "Follow me!"

"But it's almost midnight," Emma said, "I mean, I'm up for it, but are you guys sure we should be out this late?"

"Oh, c'mon Emma! You're always such a goody-goody! Let's do something exciting for once!" Blaire said.

"For once?!" Emma screamed "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, let's go!" Bree said, trying to interrupt the tension.

The girls ran out of their room in their pajamas. Blaire quickly hit the elevator button and after 5 seconds said, "Oh, this is taking forever! Let's go down the stairs!"

Emma let out a heavy frustrated sigh, while Bree just went with Blaire. Emma, being alone in the decision to wait, followed Bree. They ran down 3 flights of stairs and into the lobby, heading for the large tank of fish they saw when they first entered the lobby.

"Okay, Blaire," Bree said, "Try to talk to the fishies!"

Blaire turned to the tank and said, "Hello!" After a moment she smiled after hearing most of the fishes responding to her. Bree and Emma took this as a signal to try themselves. They each took a turn saying hello, but neither of them heard any responces.

"Oh," Blaire said sadly after seeing their sad faces. Bree and Emma turned around, finally seeing the strange looks they were getting from a few hotel workers.

Bree wouldn't blame them. She would be shocked, too if she saw 3 thirteen year olds running into the lobby in their pajamas so the can talk to fish.

"Blaire, c'mon," Emma said after noticing Blaire wasn't walking with them, but still looking at the tank.

"Fine," she said. She thought it was odd that she was the only one who got a power.

This time, being in no rush, the girls waited for an elevator. They reached the room and entered it. Blaire and Bree sat on one bed, while Emma sat on one next to it.

"Well, that was a waste." Emma said.

"At least you guys saw I wasn't crazy." Blaire said, smiling and recieving a laugh from Bree.

"Well, what's funny about it?" Emma said with a serious face and tone of voice.

"Calm down, Emma," Bree said, noticing her friend's frustraion.

Emma had no responce but to grab her phone and play games. Blaire looked at Bree with a confused face, but Bree shrugged and turned around, too.

"Well..." Blaire said, trying to rid some awkwardness, which wasn't working. "I'm just gonna take a shower- or, I guess a bath." She realized how difficult it would be to try to stand with a mermaid tail instead of legs.

Bree nodded and Emma still gave no responce. Blaire headed into the restroom, and turned on the water. She stepped inside the tub after she turned the water off, laying down to reveal her white tail after ten seconds. She sat back, closed her eyes, and relaxed. She started to let her arms float on top of the water as she leaned her head back. She spread her palms out flat on the water, which was something she had a habbit of doing when she was relaxed.

Things started to become strange for her after a few seconds when the once warm water was getting increasingly colder. She opened her eyes when the water was freezing and on the verge of becoming ice. She quickly leaned forward and let the water drain out of the tub, not being able to handle the cold anymore.

She was shocked but to verify her prediction she turned to the toilet, the only thing that already had water in it, and straightened her palm at it. In a matter of seconds, the water started to freeze, this time turning to ice. This had confirmed her prediction: she had a second power.

"Emma, Bree, Emma, Bree, Emma, Bree, Emma, Bree!

Bree rushed into the bathroom, followed by Emma.

"I have a second power! And oh yeah, don't use the toilet for a bit." Blaire said in a rush.

"Oh my gosh! What is it? And... How? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you but, how do you have two powers already?" Bree said.

"I can freeze water and, I honestly have no idea." Blaire responded.

"Well this is just great," Emma said in an angry, sarcastic tone.

Blaire gave Bree a confused look before saying, "What's up with her?"

Bree shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter! I've been stuck with writer's block and I still kind of have it so it might take a while for the next chapter, too (I'm sorry!) But since the last quarter of school is starting, I just might not have much time to write a chapter per week so I'm just asking for some patience. During the summer I plan to write a LOT more, although I might have to skip a couple weeks even then depending on whether or not I get into a technology summer camp I applied to (yes, I know I shouldn't want to have to do things that involve learning over the summer, but I'm a nerd, okay?) Anyways, I have my account set to where I have to accept reviews to show up in my reviews for this story, but unfortunately I haven't been able to get into my email account so I might not be showing any reviews you might post (again, I'm sorry!) So I'll try to post as soon as I can so stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **7**

That night Bree kept tossing and turning in bed.

"Screw this," she mumbled quietly to herself before rolling over on the bed again to check if Blaire and Emma were still sleeping, which they were.

Bree sighed and noticed that when Blaire and Emma woke up, they would need to go back home. This was the most eventful vacation anyone could have by far. Bree got up and walked into the bathroom to wash her face off.

"Crap," she mumbled, just remembering about being a mermaid and what happens when she touches water. She quickly turned off the sink and then fell to the floor. She leaned forward as much as she could to close the bathroom door. She stayed where she was on the ground for about two minutes before she heard the door to their hotel room open. She felt her heart's pace quicken in her chest as she realized it must have been Emma's parents. What if they saw her as a mermaid? Bree clenched her fists and closed her eyes, thinking of a plan so they wouldn't see her.

"Bree?" Emma's mom said when she realized Bree wasn't there.

'This is it,' Bree thought to herself, 'They're going to see me, I'll never graduate middle school, I'll never go to high school or college, I'll never-'

Bree was trying to reach for the lock on the door when she saw her tail wasn't there anymore and she had her legs back. What? Her tail took longer to dry than that.

"Bree?" Emma's mom called out again, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Bree replied, still shocked, "I'm just-uh-feeling a bit sick. Yeah, I think I might have eaten something bad." Bree knew the excuse wasn't very good, but she was terrible of thinking of a lie on the spot.

"Oh, well okay." Emma's mother replied.

Bree waited a minute before leaving the bathroom. How did her tail go away that quickly? Maybe she should just think about it in the morning...

When they woke up the next day, they packed their things to go back home. They double checked the hotel room for anything they might have missed, and Bree told Blaire she needed to tell her something later on. Bree figured it was best not to tell Emma just yet after how she acted the day before.

They were on the flight back home while Emma was sitting on the seat closest to the aisle, Bree was in the middle, and Blaire was by the window. Blaire looked over to see Emma sleeping and leaned over to whisper to Bree, "So what were you gonna tell me?"

Bree looked at the people around them who either had on headphones or were sleeping. She whispered back to Blaire, "I think it's possible that I might, just maybe, have powers, too."

"Really?" Blaire asked, "What is is and how'd you find out?"

Bree told Blaire about when she got up in the middle of the night and how Emma's parents came in while she still had a tail. "So I guess something must have happened that made my tail go away because it went away quicker than it usually does." Bree whispered. Blaire looked at her with an amazed, yet confused face.

"So you don't know what power it is?" Blaire asked Bree.

"Not really," Bree said slowly, "Do you think there's a way to figure out?"

Blaire though for a few seconds and looked around them. She saw the cups of water that they had in front of them before picking hers up and placing it between them in a spot where no one else on the plane could see. "Try doing to this whatever you did last night." Blaire whispered to her.

Bree tried to think to what she did that night. "I closed my eyes and..." Bree tried to think of what else she did. "Oh! I did this with my hands," she said, curling her hand into a fist over the cup of water. Seconds later, the water started to get warm, then started to boil. Bree took her hand back before anyone on the plane noticed.

"I guess that answered our question," Blaire said.

"So I can heat things up," Bree said quietly and slowly while a large grin appeared on her face. "This is flipping amazing! But you can already freeze things and talk to animals. The fact that you can freeze things while I can heat things make me think; but how would talking to animals fit in?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaire asked.

"Well, the four main elements are fire, water, earth, and air. If being able to heat things resembles fire and being able to freeze things resembles air somehow, then Emma must have something related to water or earth. But talking to animals doesn't resemble and element so I can't see where it's fitting in to this little puzzle." Bree replied.

"Okay, that is confusing. Maybe we can try to find out if Emma has a power when we get home." Blaire said in a confused tone.

After a few more hours, they arrived back in Texas and got to Emma's house. Bree and Blaire were able to spend another night with Emma until they had to be back at their own houses the next day.

They walked into Emma's room and put their things down. As soon as they sat down Bree told Emma, "You might have a power! I figured it out in the plane!"

"Wait, what?" Emma asked. Curiosity obviously won over her jealousy of Blaire's powers.

Bree explained what she told Blaire about what happened the night before. After that, she explained to Emma about how their powers were most likely related to the elements.

"So should we try to find your power?" Blaire asked holefully.

"I guess," Emma replied while trying to hide her excitement.

Emma went to her kitchen to get a cup while Blaire and Bree waited in the bathroom to try to figure out Emma's power. Emma walked (well, more like ran) in with a cup. Bree filled the cup with water from the sink and set it down for Emma.

"First, let's see if you have powers that have to do with water." Blaire said.

Emma focused on the cup. She tried every hand motion she could think of at the cup to get it to do something. Nothing happened.

Emma frowned. "What now?" she said.

"Well, we can go outside and see if your power is earth related," Bree said.

They left to go to Emma's backyard. After many failed attempts, the girls concluded that something was wrong.

They returned to Emma's room. Bree leaned her back against a dresser and sat next to Emma. Blaire sat on the opposite side of the room in front of them.

Emma raised her hands as a sign of surrender and said, "This is hopeless! I don't even have a power so-"

"Do that again!" Bree said looking above Blaire's head.

"Do what?" Emma replied.

Bree grinned and looked at Emma, saying, "Raise your hands up again."

Emma gave her a confused look but did it anyways. The cup of water that they were using earlier started to move and then the water started to lift out of it.

* * *

**Hey evryone! Long time, no read I guess! I'm SO sorry about the wait! (I wonder how many chapters are gonna have that in them) Anyways, I still have a bit of writer's block and I'm starting to think it might increase a little bit since I already got through with a lot of the powers stuff. I still have a lot planned, but my problem is that I don't want to rush into all of these new things that are going on. And now it's almost summer! No school! *turns on party music* YAY! But there is some bad news to go with the good news... *turns party music off* I got accepted into the technology camp that I applied for, which is good news, but is unfortunately bad news for the story. The camp's gonna be 5 days, then right after that I'm going to Galviston, then I'm going to New York a little while after that and I'm not really gonna have mush of a chance ro write more until July :( I'm extremely sorry about that, especially since I found out that I got a lot more readers since my last chapter (you honestly don't know how much it means to me that people actually like this story so thank you so much!) But because people like this story I will NOT give up on it and I will try to publish a new chapter as soon as possible! So, the question for this chapter: (since I got my email back and can finally read everyone's really nice reviews again so thank you a second time) Who is your favorite character or characters from your favorite book or book series and why? Mine's either Luna or Fred and George from Harry Potter. I love them because they're not afraid to be themselves and are SUPER funny! So with that, I bid you all farewell for now and I'll hopefully have a new chapter up asap! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Did... DID YOU SEE THAT?" Emma asked us.

"Yep, we did." Bree said with a grin.

Emma tried raising her hands again and, once more, the water lifted up. "I did it again!" Emma said.

"I think she's gonna take time to get used to this." Blaire whispered to Bree.

"Can you blame her? She finally got her power." Bree whispered.

"You've got a point there." Blaire said, "So I guess you were right about the element thing. We just need to find out about how the talking to animals thing fits in. It's obvious that right now we have powers that are connected to each other. Controlling water, fire, and ice. Well, it's more like Emma can control water while you can heat things and I can freeze things, but they're technically the same thing, right? Since it's basically like controlling the temperature of things. Anyways, I have talking to animals, so what's related to that?"

"Talking to dead people?" Bree joked.

"No! That would be creepy! But I'm serious. There isn't anything I can think of."

"Me neither," Bree said, "so I guess we should just wait until Emma and I figure out our other power. Maybe we can figure out the next one after that."

"That seems like a good idea," Blaire said, "but I hate waiting. It can take a long time to figure out your next power."

"But it's better than nothing," Bree said.

The girls continued talking about random things while Emma kept lifting some water in the air above her head.

"When does school start?" Blaire asked.

Emma said, "August 10th I think."

"It's kinda hard to believe it's only been three days, isn't it?" Bree said.

"Yeah," Blaire said, "but imagine how hard it's gonna be to keep this secret during school, let alone the summer."

"It's even harder when you have a sister and a swimming pool," Bree said, "She knows how much I like swimming so she's definitly gonna wonder why I've stopped swimming."

"Yeah," said Emma.

"Wait a second," Blaire said, "Bree, didn't you want to be on the swim team in high school?"

"Oh..." Bree said sadly, "Yeah, I did, but I guess I can't now."

"What?!" Emma said, losing focus on the water she was holding up, making it all splash on her, "but you've been looking forward to being on the swim team ever since we were in third grade!"

"Yeah, but do I really have another choice?" Bree said, "By the way, you need a little help with the tail?"

Emma looke down at her tail and said, "Oh, yeah."

"This might sting a bit," Bree said as she reached her hand to Emma's tail. Bree put her hand in a fist and watched as steam started to surround Emma's tail until her legs came back.

"Wicked!" Emma whispered as she grinned.

Bree laughed as she wiped her hands against each other as if she was brushing dirt off of them.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, isn't it?" Bree said.

The girls continued to talk again until it started to get dark outside, which they then watched a movie (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2). When the movie was half-way through, Blaire and Emma were asleep, unlike Bree, who had her eyes glued to the screen. Bree was a bit too obsessed with Harry Potter, unlike Blaire and Emma who didn't know much about it. Bree was holding in screams at different parts of the movie and even had tears in her eyes during some of the deaths even though she had already watched the movie and read the book so many times that she knew exactly what happened.

When the movie ended and the credits started, Bree finally tried to go to sleep. She kept rolling around in bed. She decided that she couldn't go to sleep and got up and went to Emma's kitchen. She grabbed a cup and poured some water in it. She was about to take a sip when she realized she couldn't drink it without a straw or she'd turn into a mermaid again. She searched about four cabinets until she found the straws. She then returned to Emma's room and sat on a round, fluffy, purple chair since Emma was on her bed and Blaire was sprawled out on the floor. Bree took a sip of water and put the cup on a nearby table while she played games on her phone. After about an hour, she was finally able to sleep.

_Bree was in the water, swimming as fast as she could. She knew she was being chased and kept swimming away, knowing that her life depended on it. She kept going until she saw something up ahead. Bree knew this could either help her in some way or slow her down. She braved it and swam to it, even though her tail was aching and screaming at her to stop as it sent pain through her body. She kept going and saw the thing was a cave. She looked behind her and saw the figure getting close so she went inside the cave and went as far as she could. She knew even if she was still being followed, she couldn't be seen from this far away because of the darkness. She leaned against the wall of the cave and focused on making herself invisible. She looked down and saw that her body was no longer visible so she leaned back and relaxed. Her tail still throbbed from being used too much, but was recovering. She felt her blood rushing five times faster and heard it pumping in her ears. Suddenly, she saw she figure slowly approaching. It got closer and looked around. It suddenly turned in her direction and Bree knew that her pounding heart must have given her away. She looked down again and saw that her body was still invisible. She looked up again and-_

"BREE!" Blaire yelled.

Bree jumped up and looked around to see she was still in Emma's room. She breathed a sigh of relief before she looked down and saw she had her tail.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were breathing really fast and turning a lot in your sleep," Blaire said, "Even in your sleep you looked scared so we tried waking you up, but you wouldn't so Emma splashed you with water."

Emma nodded and Bree sighed, still trying to regain her breath. She put a hand above her tail and put it into a fist until her legs returned.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

Bree sighed again and said, "I honestly don't really know myself. Plus, it's kind of a long story."

"I think we have the time," Emma said.

Bree started to tell them about what happened. When she finished, she said, "Invisibility. I'm pretty sure that's my other power."

"Well, then try it," Blaire said.

Bree tried to focus on making her body invisible, but the dream was still on her mind.

"I can't," Bree said, "I can't focus right now."

"I know something that might help," said Emma, "Go to the bathroom, put on your bathing suit, and tell me when you're done."

Bree did as Emma asked and walked out of the bathroom when she finished.

"Now what?" Bree asked, "You don't have a pool and we can't just leave to find a lake somewhere."

"I know," said Emma, "I was going to say you can go into the bath tub. I know it's not like swimming, but it is water and you can just relax until you are able to focus. And you're wearing a bathing suit because Blaire and I are going in there with you to see if you can turn invisible."

"Oh," Bree said, "Okay, well let's go then!"

* * *

******Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but the chapter is finally here! I've been at a technology camp for about a week (which was actually the first time I've ever been away from home and my family that long!) and then I went to Galveston. So there's my excuse this time! :P Anyways, this chapter was pretty inprovised because I didn't really plan to have a lot of this stuff happen in a while (but I'll remain silent on which thing that is so I won't spoil anything). And I didn't even plan on having that dream happen at all. I just went with it as I was typing. Also, I've had time to think and let me just say I have some really good things planned for later in the story! I'm just trying not to rush it! I don't even know how long this story is gonna be but I hope it has a lot of chapters. So that's all I think so until the next chapter! BYE GUYS! And please review if you liked it, thanks!**


End file.
